List of One Hit Wonders
These artists have had a number one hit but no other single has charted in the Top 100 singles. 1950-1959 * 1954: Kitty Kallen: Little Things Mean A Lot (Sept 11th 1954) * 1956: Dream Weavers: It's Almost Tomorrow (March 16th 1956) * 1958: Kalin Twins: When (Aug 23rd 1958) * 1959: Jerry Keller: Here Comes Summer (Oct 10th 1959) 1960-1969 * 1960: Ricky Valance: Tell Laura I Love Her (Oct 1st 1960) * 1962: B. Bumble & The Stingers: Nut Rocker (May 19th 1962) * 1966: Overlanders: Michelle (Jan 29th 1966) * 1968: Crazy World Of Arthur Brown: Fire (Aug 17th 1968) *1969: Zager & Evans: - In The Year 2525 (Aug 30th 1969) *1969: Jane Birkin & Serge Gainsbourg: Je T'aime... Moi Non Plus (Oct 11th 1969) *1969: Archies: Sugar Sugar (Oct 25th 1969) 1970-1979 *1970: Lee Marvin: Wand'rin' Star (March 7th 1970) *1970: Norman Greenbaum: Spirit In The Sky (May 1970) *1970: Matthew's Southern Comfort: Woodstock (Oct 31st 1970) *1971: Clive Dunn: Grandad (Jan 9th 1971) *1973: Simon Park Orchestra: Eye Level (Sept 29th 1973) *1975: Typically Tropical: Barbados (Aug 9th 1975) *1976: J.J. Barrie: No Charge (June 5th 1976) *1977: Floaters: Float On (August 27th 1977) *1978: Althia & Donna: Up Town Top Ranking (February 4th 1978) *1978: Brian & Michael: Matchstalk Men & Matchstalk Cats & Dogs (April 8th 1978) *1979: Anita Ward: Ring My Bell (June 16th 1979) *1979: Lena Martell: One Day At A Time (October 27th 1979) 1980-1989 *1980: Fern Kinney: Together We Are Beautiful (March 15th 1980) *1980: M*A*S*H Theme - Suicide Is Painless (May 31st 1980) *1980: St. Winifred's School Choir - There's No One Quite Like Grandma (Dec 27th 1980) *1981: Joe Dolce - Shaddap You Face (February 21st 1981) *1982: Charlene - I've Never Been To Me (June 26th 1982) *1985: Phyllis Nelson - Move Closer (May 4th 1985) *1987: Steve "Silk" Hurley - Jack Your Body (January 24th 1987) *1987: M/A/R/R/S - Pump Up The Volume (October 3rd 1987) *1988: Robin Beck - The First Time (November 19th 1988) 1990-1999 *1990: Partners In Kryme - Turtle Power (July 28th 1990) *1991: Hale & Pace - The Stonk (March 23rd 1991) *1994: Doop - Doop (March 19th 1994) *1996: Dunblane tribute - Knockin' On Heaven's Door (Dec 21st 1996) *1997: Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh-oh! (Dec 13th 1997) *1998: Chef - Chocolate Salty Balls (Jan 2nd 1999) *1999: Mr. Oizo - Flat Beat (April 3rd 1999) *1999: Baz Luhrmann - Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen) (June 12th 1999) 2000-2009 *2000: Black Legend - You See The Trouble With Me (June 24th 2000) *2001: Rui da Silva - Touch Me (Jan 13th 2001) *2001: DJ Pied Piper - Do You Really Like It (June 2nd 2001) *2002: Las Ketchup - The Ketchup Song /Asereje (Oct 19th 2002) *2003: Tomcraft - Loneliness (May 10th 2003) *2003: Michael Andrews feat. Gary Jules - Mad World (Dec 27th 2003) *2004: Frankee - F.U.R.B /F U Right Back (May 22nd 2004) *2004: 3 Of A Kind - Babycakes (Aug 21st 2004) *2005: Steve Brookstein - Against All Odds (Jan 1st 2005) *2005: Nizlopi - The JCB Song (Dec 24th 2005) *2009: Vanessa Jenkins and Bryn West - Barry Islands in the Stream (March 15th 2009) 2010-2019 *2010: Helping Haiti - Everybody Hurts (Feb 14th 2010) *2010: Shout For England ft. Dizzee Rascal & James Corden- Shout (June 13th 2010) *2010: Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP - We No Speak Americano (July 25th 2010) *2010: The X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (Nov 28th 2010) * 2011: Sak Noel - Loca People (Oct 8th 2011) * 2011: The X Factor Finalists 2011 ft. JLS & One Direction - Wishing On A Star (Dec 4th 2011) * 2012: Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Feb 18th 2012) * 2012: Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom (August 26th 2012) * 2012: The Justice Collective - He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother (Dec 29th 2012) Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles